Beauty
by CinderH
Summary: Danny is in love again.


This is for all of us who get attached to our cars, then by some unfortunate occurence, have to deal with trying to find a replacement. Hey, we've all had that vehicle that is *The One*. Mine was a sweet 2006 sonic blue Ford Edge Ranger truck with dual exhaust. It was totaled when a 17 yr old t-boned it at 50 MPH when she slid through an intersection in the snow. At least other than a reoccurring back pain that bothers me time to time, neither my husband or I were seriously hurt. Four years later I still mourn the loss of that fabulous truck. And now that the last Ranger was produced in 2011, they are hard to find, but I'm still looking for *The One*.

So Danny, this is for you and the rest of us who have had a love affair with a certain vehicle. RIP Silver Camaro and Blue Sonic Ranger...

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Danny said to his neighbor as he got out of the car.

Standing in front of the Chevrolet dealership, his gaze swept over the full lot. He knew what he wanted; it was just being able to find it again and on an island, the choices were limited.

Wandering along the rows of new and used cars, he frowned as he realized the reality of buying what his heart desired might be harder than he thought. A salesperson, who introduced himself as Charlie, finally came over with his list of available vehicles.

"Well, we have a silver Mustang that's a pretty sweet ride." Charlie said looking over the paper. "Oh and there's a sharp silver Challenger that just came in on trade. That one has seventy thousand miles on it though. Hmmm…hey what about a Corvette? We've got one of those in silver."

"No, those don't interest me." Danny said wearily. This was the third dealership he had visited since his beloved Camaro was blown up and he was beginning to fear that he would be stuck buying something he really didn't want just so he would have transportation.

"A silver Camaro…"Charlie ran his finger down the list again. "No, I'm sorry but we don't have one."

"Alright, thanks anyway for your help." Danny said sadly, as he took the man's business card.

Danny started walking towards the bus stop. No matter how efficient Oahu's public transportation was, he was irritated at the thought of being on someone else's schedule and having to wait. He also hated having to inconvenience Steve by asking for a ride even though he knew his friend didn't mind.

Suddenly he heard a shout and turned to see the sales man hurrying toward him.

"Wait Detective Williams. I forgot we have one that's not on the list. We do have one Camaro on the lot and it's brand new. Came in a couple of days ago, but it's not silver."

"Alright," Danny sighed hoping it wasn't yellow or worst, florescent green. "Where is it?"

"Follow me please." The man walked off leading Danny around to the backside of the building.

When he spotted the car, Danny's heart started to race and he quickened his step. The bold, black body gleamed brilliant in the sun. The word intimidating came to his mind and suggested this was not a car for the weak hearted.

"It's a 2014 LZ1 model, five speed." Charlie was telling him about the features of the vehicle, but all Danny could hear was the blood was pounding in his ears. "You want fast? It's got a supercharged motor and can go zero to sixty in three-point nine seconds."

Danny ran his fingers lightly down the side of the car. "Get the key." He said. Charlie grinned at the thought of a big sale and hurried off.

Stepping back, Danny admired the satiny shine and smooth lines. While he loved his other Camaro, this vehicle extracted an exhilarating excitement in him. This car oozed both power and danger. He smiled when he thought what Steve's reaction would be and how he would have to fight to keep the keys. _You are a black beauty, that's for sure_, he thought to himself.

Charlie returned and handed over the key fob. Taking it, Danny pushed the button to unlock the door and pulled it opened. Settling in, he adjusted the comfortable seat. Then unable to resist a second longer, turned on the ignition. The motor purred to life and growled impatiently when he stepped on the gas pedal.

Danny sat for a minute taking in the new car smell and looking at the new, yet different features on the dashboard. Finally, he shut off the motor, stepped out and nodded at Charlie. "Get the paperwork together." He said.

"Don't you even want to drive it?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"I don't need to." The Detective replied.

An hour later, Danny was sitting in his new car getting ready to leave when his phone rang. Looking at the screen, he saw it was his partner.

"Hey Danny, I'm at home but I thought I'd check and see if you had anywhere you needed to go today?" Steve asked. "If you do, I'll come over and pick you up."

Adjusting the mirrors, Danny smiled. "No thanks, Steve. But do you mind if I come over? I've got something you're going to want to see."

After he disconnected the call, he started the car, grinning like a fool as he revved the motor.

"Come on, Beauty." He said as he put her in gear. "I've got someone I want you to meet."


End file.
